


Britta it's Cold Outside.

by theangelofdarkness



Series: Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Britta comes into work the day after the Red Bull Christmas party with the worst hangover ever and no real recollection of the night before. Lucky for her she has some helpful elves who do remember exactly what she got up to at the party... The question is how much trouble is she in?





	Britta it's Cold Outside.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts).



> So rather than attempt a full advent collection of stories this year I've decided to write a few stories for some of my friends. Each of my friends has given me a ship, a song, and an item to get into the Christmas themed story. It's been a busy month but I've finally done my second story for the wonderful HannahPelham. She asked for Mitta, Baby it's Cold Outside, and mulled wine. Hope you enjoy the story sweetie that totally does not take inspiration from the ghosts of Christmas parties gone by. (Okay it does from a lot of them)

Britta whimpered a little as she kept her head down, dragging her feet towards her desk in the coms department of Red Bull. She ignored all the festive decorations around her, the big tree in the reception area with the lights twinkling obnoxiously on it, dodged the mistletoe hung in stupid places, and occasional person smirking at her. Right now all she wanted to do was get through the day and go home so she could ride out this hangover in peace. She dragged herself towards her desk, afraid that if she actually tried to walk properly, she’d end up collapsing from the effort. Eventually she made it to her desk and flung her bag down in a heap on the floor as she flopped into her chair. Moving quickly to rest her head on the desk and wrap her arms around it, blocking out all noise and light as she let out a groan. If she found out who’s bright idea it was to arrange the Red Bull Christmas party on a day during the week she was going to make them pay. She didn’t need to be at work with possibly the worst hangover she’d ever had. Not when anything other than thinking seemed to be giving her a headache. She stayed at her desk, covering her face as she heard someone come over. They chuckled and Britta moaned grumpily at the sound.

“Morning sunshine.” A voice rang out far too loudly for Britta’s liking right now. She groaned again.

“Babs for the love of god please don’t shout.” Britta begged her work colleague as she lifted her head off the desk and looked up at her with a frown on her face. Babs was there with a coffee cup in hand, seemingly grinning ear to ear about something. When she heard Britta’s comment Babs chuckled.

“I’m not shouting Britta.” The Austrian press officer replied as she took a sip of her drink. Smirking at just how hungover her colleague was now. Britta was about to make some comment to her when they were joined by Seb’s personal trainer Tommi. The Finn gave Babs a smirk and a look before grinning at Britta.

“Good morning Britta.” He said rather cheerfully as he sat on the edge of her desk. Britta glared at him, clearly still not in a good mood.

“It’s not a good morning Tommi. It won’t be till I can get my hands on the stupid member of the HR team who thought a Christmas party on a weeknight was a good idea.” She reminded him as she moved. Resting her head on her arms again and looking at the pair of them. She really was going to make the idiot who arranged this party on a weeknight pay for it when she found them.

“Aww come on Britta brighten up, it’s a nice day, we’ve not got any huge PR gigs today… Mark is here.” Babs smirked and Tommi giggled a little at what she said. Britta looked at the pair of them and huffed a little. Seemingly ignoring Babs’ comment for the moment.

“How the hell are you two so… So fine this morning?” She asked. Pure disgust in her voice right now. It wasn’t fair that she was here suffering with the world’s worst hangover when Tommi and Babs were seemingly unaffected and chuckling about something she clearly didn’t know about right now. “You were out last night drinking with me at that Christmas party.”

“That’s true, we were at the Christmas party last night, but we didn’t drink anywhere near the sheer volume of alcohol you did last night.” Babs said, taking another sip of her coffee. She was feeling a little delicate this morning it had to be said. But she was nowhere near as bad as Britta clearly was at that moment in time.

“We didn’t need the Dutch courage you did.” Tommi replied and gave Britta a look. Babs laughed at his comment. Britta winced a little at the loud sound of her friends laughter before Tommi’s words seemingly dawned on her.

“Dutch courage? Why did I need Dutch courage last night?” She asked him with confusion all over her face. Tommi and Babs both stopped laughing and looked at her.

“You mean you don’t remember?” Babs asked. An evil smirk on her face as she traded the same look with Tommi. She was already going to revel in this news this morning anyway, but the fact Britta couldn’t remember what she got up to last night made the whole thing funnier in her mind.

“Babs I can barely remember my own name right now, never mind what I supposedly did last night that I needed Dutch courage for.” Britta argued and leaned back in her chair. Sighing again, she really felt awful right now with this hangover. And her colleagues were not helping things.

“Ah.” Tommi gave a knowing shake of his head. Sharing another smirk with Babs about the situation. “That’ll explain why you came in today and aren’t hiding away in shame.”

“What?” Britta gave Tommi a look. She was about to ask him to elaborate on his comment when they were disturbed by Sebastian joining the conversation.

“Morning everyone. Wow. Britta.” Seb nearly did a doubletake when he saw his press officer at her desk. He shook his head a little and chuckled when he saw her there looking far from well right now. “I didn’t think you would be showing your face in the office today after last night.”

“Why wouldn’t I show my face Seb? A hangover is no reason to not turn up to work the next day. Even if I really fucking wish it was right now.” She replied to him. Wondering why everyone was being so funny with her right now. Clearly she’d done something last night she couldn’t remember, otherwise there’d be no reason for the three of them to be at her desk questioning her like this.

“She doesn’t remember last night.” Tommi told Seb. Seb looked at the Finn before breaking out into the same stupid grin the other two were sporting. Britta rolled her eyes. She definitely did something she was going to regret if they all had the same stupid smirk on their faces right now. Seb perched on the other side of Britta’s desk. Looking at her now.

“Really? You’ve forgotten everything from last night?” He asked her.

“No, I really don’t remember what happened last night Seb.” She frowned. Sending a glare to the three of them now. “And clearly something did or you wouldn’t all be smirking like Cheshire cats and giggling to one another.” She pointed out to them. Babs grinned and pulled up her chair to sit down like the others.

“You really don’t remember anything?” She asked again.

“Babs seriously.” She gave her friend an unimpressed look. How many times were they going to ask her that question? She didn’t remember what she got up to last night. Apparently though they couldn’t get their heads around that idea.

“Okay fine. Come on. What do you remember from last night?” Babs asked. Putting a hand on Britta’s shoulder. “Go through it stage by stage. You came over and got ready at mine…”

* * *

 

Babs threw open the door to her apartment and smiled when she saw Britta standing there. Her colleague had a beaming smile on her face right now and was weighed down with a bag, a nice looking red dress, hair products, make up, and a bottle of wine. Babs chuckled and took a few things from her, giving Britta a free hand again. “Hey Britta. You’re late. You were supposed to be here like an hour ago.” She chuckled to her. Britta rolled her eyes a little, but she still carried on grinning happily. Nothing was going to ruin her good mood right now.

“I know I’m sorry. I just got wrapped up in something I was up to.” She replied to her friend as she came into the apartment. Babs chuckled at her response as she shut the door. Britta put her things down momentarily before turning round and giving her friend a hug. Babs smiled and hugged her back tightly.

“Well as long as it wasn’t work you were wrapped up in. That is banned tonight, even if this is the Red Bull Christmas party.” She told her colleague. Britta shook her head at the comment.

“It wasn’t work I promise. I just let time get away from me on something I was doing.” She admitted to her. She really had planned on being here on time, but things had happened and before she knew it she found herself an hour late for Babs’ traditional pre-Christmas party get together.

“Of course.” Babs chuckled to her as she let go of her friend after hugging her. Watching as she collected up her things again to head towards the living room where the girls were making a racket as they were getting ready for the night ahead. “Well come on in, everyone’s here and getting ready.”

“So I can hear. Sounds like you’ve all already been indulging in some pre-party drinking.” Britta chuckled as Babs disappeared off before coming back moments later.

“Of course we have. So drink up Britta. You’re already three mugs behind.” She replied. Handing her a mug filled with delicious mulled wine.

* * *

 

“We got ready for the party with the other PR girls at your house.” Britta said as she looked at Babs. “We headed to the party. There was more mulled wine on the door at the entrance to the party. It wasn’t as good as the stuff I have in Germany, or the stuff we had when we were getting ready, but it was drinkable so we had some.” She replied. Remembering putting her coat in the cloakroom with Babs and the others before taking a glass of the festive drink.

“Good. Glad you can remember that. What happened next?” Babs nodded, prompting Britta to think harder about the night and what she’d got up to.

“We went into the venue, there were the usual suspects around the place.” She replied as she looked up at Tommi and Sebastian, pointing at the pair of them. “I found you two and we had a few drinks.”

“A few? You were knocking back shots like they were going out of fashion.” Tommi snorted at her comment. Britta gave him a glare, but it was muted sort of by the fact she looked rather sick and hungover at the same time. Tommi decided however to not tease her more than that, for now at least.

“Fine, there were a lot of shots. And I was dancing a lot as well with you two. It’s a bit fuzzy after that.” She sighed. Trying her best to remember what she got up to. She remembered ordering quite a few shots from the bar and drinking them all alongside whichever drink she’d chosen to get too, despite the fact she probably shouldn’t have. But after that it was getting harder and harder to remember what happened.

“Think about it Britta. You had some more drinks and then you did something very unlike you.” Sebastian prompted her. A grin on his face right now. He was waiting for the moment she would remember exactly what she did at the Christmas party.

“Unlike me… Wait I remember words on a screen…” She replied to them.

* * *

 

“Britta you’ve got no chance. Unlike you I have not had enough alcohol yet to consider that a good idea.” Sebastian shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. Looking at the giggling woman in front of him. He knew Britta had been hitting the shots hard tonight. But this was the first real bit of proof he had that she was definitely drunk and not thinking straight at all. Britta merely laughed some more as she tried to pout at him. It was ruined however by the fact moments later she was breaking out into a grin again.

“Aww, Seb you spoilsport come on! It’ll be fun!” She beamed, practically bouncing on the spot in front of him. Seb shook his head a little at the hyperactive, drunk woman, wondering just what on earth she’d drunk tonight. Clearly whatever she’d been downing she’d had far too much of it.

“It won’t be fun.” He shook his head at the mere thought of what Britta was suggesting right now. Sighing a little when he saw that she was clearly not taking no as an acceptable answer. “At least let me have a few more drinks before you ask me to do something that crazy.”

“Spoilsport!” Britta poked her tongue out at him before she took a rather large swig of the beer she was drinking. Seb was about to argue back when they heard a chuckle as Mark came over to talk to the two of them. He was looking smart in a shirt and some jeans. Nursing a whisky that Adrian had brought him earlier on that night.

“Aww Seb are you being a party pooper, that’s not very nice now is it?” He joked with his team mate. Coming to a stop next to Britta as he joined the conversation. Sebastian shook his head as he looked at his team mate. Ignoring Britta’s laughing for now.

“I’m not ruining the party. I’m just letting Britta know unlike her I’m not drunk enough to attempt some terrible karaoke with her yet.” He replied as he took a sip of his drink. Still shaking his head a little at the ridiculousness of Britta’s request.

“Karaoke?” Mark’s eyebrows shot up in shock as he looked at Britta standing beside him. “Jesus Roeske how much have you had to drink you think that’s a good idea?!” He spluttered. “You hate public speaking let alone public singing.” He reminded her. Now he could see why Sebastian had been so shocked and against what she was saying.

“Too much probably.” She smirked at Mark before taking another swig of her beer. Finishing the bottle and putting it down on the side as she debated getting another one and a shot of Vodka with it.

“Sounds like it.” Mark agreed as he watched Britta put the empty bottle down on the side. He was concerned now about how much she’d been drinking if she thought karaoke was a good idea. There was no way she would even suggest something like that unless she was totally drunk. “Maybe you should have a soft drink or something for the moment? Leave the karaoke to the mechanics.” He suggested to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder as he hoped he would be able to convince her to maybe have a non-alcoholic drink. Britta didn’t seem to be listening though to his suggestion.

“Or maybe Mark will join you instead.” Sebastian replied before Britta could argue about having a glass of water or something. He felt bad that he was likely throwing his team mate under the bus. But there was no way he could get up on that stage and sing a song with Britta. Luckily for him the blonde woman gasped happily and looked at Mark, seemingly sold on the idea of Mark joining her on stage for a song.

“Yes! Mark come on please! You’ll join me for some karaoke won’t you?” She asked him. Bouncing on the spot again with a huge smile on her face. She looked at him hopefully with her bright blue eyes. Mark looked at her rather awkwardly. Not sure how to respond to her request.

“It’s Christmas songs Britta. You know as well as I do that I only sing Summer of 69 when it comes to karaoke.” He reminded her. Hoping desperately to talk her out of doing something like this. She shook her head.

“Mark I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on you can so be my partner for this! One song. That’s all we need to do.” She asked him nicely. A smile on her face right now as she looked up at him hopefully. As Mark expected she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Britta I really don’t think this is a good idea. You know full well when you remember this in the morning you’re going to be mortified.” He said softly to her as he carried on resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Webber! One song! Please! Seb’s being boring and I want to do this.” She pouted at him. Crossing her arms and looking grumpy. When she saw Mark wasn’t about to budge though she sighed and rolled her eyes a little. “Fine. I promise I’ll have a glass of water once I come off of the stage if you do.” She said to him. Mark looked at her. He really was worried about the amount she’d drank. He stayed there for a moment seemingly weighing up the decision in his mind. Was it really worth making a complete fool of himself for Britta to have some water after.

“Fine.” He sighed. His shoulders sagging a little as Britta grinned happily and squealed a little at his suggestion. Bouncing happily in front of him again. “But only because you’re having some water after.” He reminded her.

“You’re the best Mark!” Britta giggled happily and gave him a hug. Mark looked a little unsure as he hugged her back. Already regretting his decision a little. He looked at Seb and Tommi who were busy grinning at the sight in front of them.

“Aww, that’s nice of you Mark.” Tommi chuckled as he looked at the two. He’d been watching the conversation between Britta, Seb, and Mark, and he couldn’t help but use this situation to his advantage. “You know I have the perfect song for you two to sing.” He smirked evilly.

“What?” Mark asked him. Worrying now what Tommi was going to suggest when he saw the evil grin on the face of the Finnish driver.

* * *

 

“What the hell?!” Britta looked at the three of them before glaring at Tommi in particular. “I sung Baby it’s Cold Outside. With Mark. Tommi you dick why did you suggest I sung that song with him?!” She argued with him, seemingly forgetting about her hangover for now as she focused on trying to tell Tommi off for what he did last night.

“Because it was funny.” Tommi smiled smugly at her as he crossed his arms happily. He was proud of how his plan had gone last night. “It was also at that point we knew you were trashed because you can’t even go near a microphone sober. Let alone sing a song like that with Mark in front of the whole team.” He agreed. Britta groaned when she heard him say that. Putting her head in her hands again.

“Please say that was the last stupid thing I did that night?” She begged them. The three of them looked at one another. Grinning away happily at her words, knowing full well Britta did something far more embarrassing than just sing a song on stage with Mark.

“Not quite Britta. Really think about it. You finished that song and…” Sebastian prompted her. Giving her a look.

“And. There was a round of applause. Mark said I did well and…” Britta said. Thinking hard about the evening that had passed.

* * *

 

“There's bound to be talk tomorrow.” Britta sung along happily. Watching the words come up on the screen in front of her. Giggling as she was singing along. She really didn’t care that everyone was watching her sing along with Mark right now. She was happy right now and wanted to have some fun.

“Think of my lifelong sorrow.” Mark sang his bit. A little more aware of the crowd in front of them now watching the two of them singing. He was a little more awkward singing than Britta had been. But during the song he’d loosened up a lot. Just trying to enjoy himself.

“At least there will be plenty implied.” Britta sung happily. A huge smile on her face still as she looked at Mark singing alongside her.

“If you caught pneumonia and died.” Mark replied. Chuckling a little at the ridiculousness of the song.

“I really can’t stay.” Britta sung.

“Get over that old out.” He responded as they built towards the finale of the song.

“Baby it’s cold outside!” They sung together. Ending the song soon after. The room burst into cheers and applause for the pair of them. Mark looked awkward on stage at the applause as Britta grinned and laughed next to him. He looked at her standing next to him, swaying slightly despite the fact they were standing still, and he knew there was no way she was going to remember this in the morning.

“Not bad Britta. Not bad at all.” He complimented her as he put down the microphone. “Who knew you had a voice like that on you?”

“I’m full of surprises.” She giggled at him as she put down her microphone too. Still looking thrilled at the fact he’d joined her for the karaoke. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for coming on stage with me.”

“You’re welcome. You’re a very good singer. I feel honoured to share a stage with you.” Mark smiled as he jokingly bowed to her. Making the team laugh at his actions as they applauded the pair of them for their song.

“Dork.” Britta giggled as she gave him a small push on the shoulder. He came up from the bow and winked at her.

“I know I am.” Mark replied as he gave her a smile. Before he could really register what was happening Britta had moved. Closing the gap between them as she stood on tiptoes. Throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss in front of everyone.

* * *

 

“Scheiß!” Britta gasped as she shot up in her seat. Looking shocked as she remembered what she’d been up to the night before. Now all of the smirks, whispered comments, and chuckles made sense this morning. She was never going to live this down. Ever.

“And she remembers.” Babs cackled and clapped her hands. Smirking at the reaction from Britta. Tommi chuckled as well when he saw her reaction.

“You owe me a drink Seb. I said she would freak out when she remembered what she did.” He told his friend. Seb sighed and gave Tommi a look. Britta ignored the three of them though as she carried on shaking her head.

“Oh no. No, no, no. This didn’t happen.” She put her head in her hands, her hangover totally forgotten now as she thought about what she did. Unable to believe she’d kissed Mark in front of everyone. “It couldn’t have happened!” Seb watched her reaction and perked up when he saw it.

“And I said she’d go into denial, which she has. So now you owe me a drink.” Seb told Tommi. Seemingly ignoring Britta for now as she sat there freaking out about the night before.

“She freaked out first though. So that drink is mine.” Tommi defended himself, he was not about to lose his free drink from Sebastian on a technicality.

“I’d say it was more of a sudden realisation then straight through to denial.” Seb argued, being competitive as always. Britta glared at the two of them.

“Seriously are you two going to stand there and argue about who owes who a drink when I’ve just ruined my life?!” She hissed. The two stopped debating about their drinks and looked at her sitting there glaring.

“Aww come on Britta you hardly ruined your life.” Tommi rolled his eyes at her comment. Feeling she was being just a tad overdramatic about things.

“From what I could see you were enjoying yourself a lot. And you weren’t the only one.” Babs smirked at her. Still giggling a little at the whole situation. Britta groaned at her reaction.

“Babs stop laughing this isn’t funny. I made out with Mark in front of everyone!” She shook her head. Annoyed at her drunk self for doing this. Seb shook his head a little, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Aww, don’t worry Britta, I don’t think Mark minded at all. He seemed to enjoy himself too.” He laughed. Tommi and Babs snorted and gave him a high five for the comment. Britta however did not see the funny side of it at all. She looked at Seb angrily.

“Seb I swear if you don’t shut up in the next five seconds I’m going to make sure you’re doing nothing but interviews between now and next season.” Britta threatened him. Seb opened his mouth to argue with her. But he went silent when he saw Mark walking over to the four of them. He had a neutral expression on his face, and he wasn’t saying anything as he stood by the desk.

“Morning everyone… Britta.” Mark gave her a small nod and handed her a note. Not saying anything else as he walked away back to his drivers' room in the building. The four of them looked shocked that he’d come over. But focus soon turned to the folded up note in Britta’s hand.

“He left a note for you. How sweet. Open it Britta!” Tommi grinned. Wondering what it said. He had to admit he really wanted to know what Mark was going to do now after the kiss the two of them had shared. He was pretty sure he could see some chemistry there. Britta sighed and looked at the folded-up note in her hand. Turning it over but not opening it up. She did this for a few moments before there was an exasperated sigh.

“Seriously Britta it’s not a bit of cake to savour. Open it and put us all out of our misery.” Babs begged her. Britta obliged and opened up the note. Taking her time to scan over what it said. Towards the end her face darkened considerably with anger.

“He liked it did he? Well he has a fucking funny way of showing it!” She said furiously as she screwed up the note in her hand before throwing it forcefully into the waste paper bin by her desk. Looking up at her three friends around the desk who now looked concerned with what Mark had written. “He’s reporting me to HR for what I did so I now have to go to a sexual harassment meeting! It was one stupid kiss!” She told them.

“He what? Oh that asshole!” Babs gasped in shock. Annoyed at her driver now for reporting her friend like this for one stupid drunken kiss. “He was kissing you back and enjoying himself just as much. No way do you deserve to be in a sexual harassment meeting for this!”

“Well apparently I’m going to be.” Britta rolled her eyes. Tommi and Seb sighed as they watched her, unsure what to say right now. She was right, it was unfair for her to end up in this meeting like this. “You know what screw this! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Britta hissed as she snatched up her phone and pass for the building before storming off towards Mark’s driver room. Seb looked sheepishly at Tommi.

“This can only end badly.” He mumbled.

* * *

 

“Mark you utter asshole!” Mark looked up from the briefing notes on the meeting he had from this afternoon when he heard his name being yelled out. He jumped a little in surprise at the venom behind the voice. But then looked unsurprised when he saw Britta standing there glaring at him. She slammed the door to his room rather loudly. Causing him to jump again as she locked it. The second the door was locked however the anger instantly disappeared from her. Her shoulders relaxed and she went from furious to calm. She looked a lot happier than she had done when she came in as a smile graced her face again. She walked over to Mark. “Is seven okay?” She asked him. Mark gave her a grin.

“Seven this evening sounds perfect. Up for making our own pizzas again?” He asked her as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a cuddle. Britta moved and rested her head against his chest. Finding comfort in Mark’s arms as always.

“Sounds brilliant.” She nodded slightly as she settled down in his arms.

“It’s a date.” Mark agreed as he kissed the top of her head. Holding her close for now as the two relaxed in silence. He moved to stroke Britta’s hair and shook his head slightly. “You know if anyone walks in now and sees us like this our cover is blown again.” He mumbled to her. He didn’t move though, he was enjoying having Britta in his arms. And he knew the door was locked too. No one was going to come in if that was the case.

“Yeah… Sorry about that. I was a bit of an idiot last night.” She admitted quietly as she rested in his embrace. Trying hard to mentally block out what had happened last night. After everything they’d been through to keep this a secret she’d almost blown it because she was too drunk to remember they weren’t supposed to kiss in public like that.

“Just a bit of an idiot. Though the fact you played dumb this morning about what happened probably took the edge off of the worst of it.” He agreed. Before they’d even got to work that morning the pair of them had come up with a plan on how to deal with the fallout of their kiss in front of everyone. So far at least, their plan seemed to be working.

“I think it helped. Though your idea of the sexual harassment threat was a good one too. Very creative. That’ll keep them in the dark for a little while longer.” She mused. Impressed that Mark had come up with the idea. He shrugged at her words.

“I had to think of something. We did not spend a season sneaking around and hiding this from the team for you to blow our cover so spectacularly last night.” He reminded her. Britta sighed, feeling guilty again that she’d nearly outed the pair of them last night. They were happy with one another and how things were. Especially as keeping their relationship secret meant various team members couldn't mess about and stick their noses into their business. They were private people.

“I know we didn't.” Britta lifted her head up. Still staying in Mark’s arms though so she could cuddle him. Trying to change the topic to a slightly happier note. “But you seemed to enjoy yourself as well so I’m not totally to blame.” She grinned and winked at him. Mark snorted at her comment.

“You actually remember kissing me last night after the song? I’m shocked if you do because I swore you drunk half the bar last night.” He raised an eyebrow up. He was pretty sure Britta had no idea how much he’d enjoyed their kiss last night. Partly because of how much she drank and partly because he’d been shocked that she’d done that in front of everyone. She looked at him and giggled a little

“Okay I don’t really remember the kiss brilliantly. But based on previous experiences of kissing you I’m sure you did.” She smirked. Mark rolled his eyes a little at how cocky she was being. But he smiled soon after as she gave him a look. “Did I really sing Baby it’s Cold Outside in front of everyone?” Mark nodded at her question.

“You really did. I talked to Christian after. He gave you a 6 for your singing. Mostly because it was really hard to understand your slurring, heavily German lilted English as you sung. But apparently the kiss got a ten.” Britta groaned when she heard Mark say that and buried her head in his chest. Blushing furiously at the mention of their team principal rating the kiss between the two of them.

“I’m never going to live this down am I?” She asked him, her voice mumbled by the fact she was hiding. Mark stroked her hair. Trying to give her some comfort for now.

“Probably not. I’ve already been sent a commemorative video of last night.” He replied. Pulling his phone out and smirking. Britta dared to look up again to see him grinning with the video. She moaned, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head slightly.

“This is all your fault.” She told him as she blushed still at the memories of last night. Mark looked quizzically at her.

“What?! My fault? I’m not the one who was mainlining vodka and jagerbombs into myself last night.” He laughed. Shaking his head a little at the ridiculousness of blaming him for the amount she drunk. Britta looked at him again. She was not about to lose this debate.

“But I wouldn’t have been drinking so much if it wasn’t for the fact we were celebrating.” She pointed out to him.

* * *

 

“I kind of have an early Christmas present I want to give you.” Britta looked up at Mark from the book that she was reading when she heard him speak. The two of them where cuddling on the sofa as they often did during their time off. Mark had been watching some TV program while Britta had sat there and read one of her books. Just relaxing and enjoying some precious downtime before the team party that night. She put her bookmark in the book and sat up propery. Giving Mark a look.

“I thought we agreed no early presents?” She reminded him. She should have known he would cheat and break the rules on presents like that. Mark nodded at her, looking a little nervous right now.

“We did. But I broke the rules. It’s only a little thing I promise. And you’re going to love it I hope.” He said. Pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to her. The second she saw the box Britta’s eyes went wide.

“Mark what have you done?!” Britta looked rather alarmed as she was presented with the small box. It wasn’t quite the right size to be a ring box, but she wasn’t going to put it past Mark to shake things up and get a different sized box, or do something crazy like propose. When he saw her shocked face Mark quickly backtracked.

“Nothing bad I promise. You’re going to love this I’m sure. Just trust me on this please and open the box please.” He asked her. Relieved when she seemingly trusted him and opened the box curiously. Inside she found a normal silver looking key. Perplexed, she picked it up. There was no clue on it at all as to what it could open.

“It’s a key?” She said rather simply as she examined it again before looking at Mark. Confusion written on her face. “To what might I ask?”

“The door to my house…” Mark replied. Taking a deep breath and a moment to compose himself before he carried on speaking. “Well our house if you’d like?” He asked. Britta looked shocked again as she looked between the key and Mark. Processing what he was suggesting. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before eventually finding the words she wanted.

“Our house? Mark are you asking me to move in with you?” She asked him. He gave her a small smile. Scratching the back of his neck from nerves. He hadn’t expected this to be this hard or scary.

“Sort of yeah. In possibly the corniest way possible I know. All I know is you practically live here anyway. Might as well make it official.” He replied. He knew he wasn’t always the most romantic person out there, so he’d wanted to do something special. And not just give Britta a simple key to the house. Britta barely waited for him to finish his words before she replied.

“Yes! I’d love to move in with you!” She squealed happily and moved to kiss him. Mark let out a sigh of relief when he heard her say that.

“Good I’m so glad.” He whispered in between kisses. The kiss between them started off innocently enough, but pretty soon it got heated as Britta moved so she was straddling Mark. Her hands already working on the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled a little when he realised what she was doing. Pulling away from the kiss. “Aren’t you supposed to be heading off soon to get to Babs’ house for some kind of pre-party get together.” He reminded her.

“I am. But that can wait. We have something to celebrate first.” She winked at him as she took his shirt off of him before running her hands down his chest. He didn’t bother making another comment about the pre-party as he picked her up. Getting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he headed off towards their bedroom. She was right. They had news to celebrate.

* * *

 

Mark shrugged a little at her comment. He did have to agree with her on that point. Had he not asked her to move in with him before the party chances are Britta would have hopefully stayed within her limits a lot better than she had done. “Yeah… That’s the last time I ask you to move in with me before we go out to a big event with the team.” He replied. Britta rolled her eyes and tapped his chest a little.

“Ha ha Webber. Such a comedian, aren’t you?” She gave him a look. Mark just grinned and stole a kiss from her. Making her smile again at how sweet he was being.

“I like to think so.” He nodded as they went back to cuddling one another. They knew everyone outside probably thought they were having an argument right now and would leave them be, which was good. The two of them rarely got a chance to cuddle like this when they were at work. They were either too busy or trying their hardest to be as professional as they could. Eventually Britta spoke up.

“You know we’re going to have to tell them at some point.” She reminded Mark as she absentminded traced shapes onto his chest. She knew eventually they were going to have to come clean about their relationship. She knew the chances were that announcement would be coming a lot sooner if she was moving in with Mark. The team may not always be super observant about personal relationships, but she was sure even they would notice if she and Mark began to turn up in the same car to work in the mornings. She giggled as a thought popped into her head. "Then again we could hide it until we invite them over for a housewarming party. Personally I like that option. I want to see Seb’s face when he finds out.” She smirked.

“We could. Or we could ask them for help for you to move in and let them work it out that way.” Mark suggested. Britta looked at him and smiled happily.

“Full of all the bright ideas this morning aren’t you?” She asked him.

“Of course.” He agreed and kissed the top of her head again. Sighing a little. “Now I hate to do this but aren’t you due to storm out of my drivers’ room soon when I refuse to change my mind on sending you to this sexual harassment meeting?” He reminded her, knowing people may start to wonder what was going on if Britta didn’t leave the room soon.

“That is true.” Britta nodded before she pulled a face at Mark. “Do I actually have to go to the meeting?” She asked him. Really hoping she wouldn’t. There was no way a sexual harassment meeting was going to be fun. Mark snorted a little at her comment.

“Oh yes you do have to go to the sexual harassment meeting. Meetings tonight at 9PM in our bed.” He gave her a wicked grin and a wink. His mind already indulging in some thoughts of that they could get up to that night. Britta had much the same reaction when she heard Mark’s comment as a wicked grin spread over her face too.

“Sounds very good. See you tonight then.” She winked at him. Already counting down the hours til they would be home. “Love you Mark.”

“Love you too Britta.” He gave her a tender kiss before the two untangled themselves. Knowing they likely wouldn’t see one another again until that night. And that if they did see one another they would have to pretend to be angry with them. Mark watched as Britta got to the door and gave him a genuine smile, blowing him a kiss. He smiled and watched as her face changed from one of happiness and love to one of pure rage and anger again. Clearly she was sticking to their plan very well. She unlocked the door to his room, ripped it open, and stormed out.

“Screw you!” She shouted as she left, slamming the door behind her. Mark chuckled.

“Later sweetheart.” He mumbled as he went back to reading over the briefing notes for the meeting he had that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the stories. Kudos and comments are like catnip for me so if you drop one I'll be very appreciative. Story three will be up next.


End file.
